


Where He Calls Home

by HeithChief



Series: Bokuroo Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Back Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s), wingman oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo started dating during their second year of high school and were completely falling for each other. Just before they started their third year, Kuroo found out he was moving to America because of his dad's job. They decide to break up instead of risking long distance. Two years later and Bokuto's still hopelessly in love with Kuroo. He now goes to Toyko University and is best friends with Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa, being the best wing man takes him to a bar to drink away the memories of Kuroo, but they get a surprise visitor shortly after they get there.





	Where He Calls Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Bokuroo week, prompt: Reunion (I know I'm hella behind on these already, but I didn't get the inspiration for this until late last night and my Tuesdays are cray. I'll hopefully catch up tomorrow)  
> This is heavily inspired by "Jet Pack Blues" by Fall Out Boy. It's such a beautiful song and one of my favorite FOB songs to this day.

Rain used to hold no significance for Bokuto, most of the time, it just made for a dreary, depressing day. Now it was different, the rain, especially the kind that poured so hard it pounded against the windows, just reminded him of Kuroo. That kind of rain was almost deafing, but in that quiet, Bokuto could finally think clearly. Though, his thoughts at those times were only of Kuroo.

On a night, very similar to this one, Bokuto had ridden to the airport with Kuroo’s family. He remembered watching the rain collecting in little droplets on the window and holding onto Kuroo’s hand for dear life. They didn’t say much, there wasn’t much else they could say. It was a month before the start of their third year, and Kuroo’s family was moving to the States because of his dad’s job. Bokuto had already cried enough tears and he didn’t want their last moments to be tearful.

He wished at that moment he lived in the world of some cheesy romantic movie, like the kind his mother always watched. He of course, would be the dashing male protagonist and Kuroo would be the girl he’d chase to the airport. He’d stand at the gate and beg Kuroo not to go. Bokuto would get rejected at first and he walk out into the pouring rain. He’d look wistfully back at the doors, before sticking his arm out to hail a taxi. Just as his taxi pulled up, the doors behind him would open and Kuroo would run out screaming “WAIT!” and then they’d kiss in the middle of rain as the taxi pulled away.

Of course, this moment wasn’t like that, they were both sixteen-years-old, still minors, and Kuroo had to go with his parents. He couldn’t beg Kuroo to choose him, to stay. Real life didn’t work like that. Instead, he walked Kuroo to security and they hugged, no kiss, even if both of them wanted that. They had decided against the long-distance relationship, so this good bye was also a break up. Both of them wanted to be dramatic about it, they wanted cling to each other until last minute crying how much they’d miss each other. Okay, there was a little of that, but they both knew the longer they dragged it out, the harder it’d be to let go.

Those memories always made Bokuto want to cry, but instead he texted Oikawa to meet him out for a drink. Missing Kuroo always called for a drink, or more, to drown his sorrows and drinking alone was even more sad. Oikawa, of course dropped everything and met Bokuto at the bar. They’d been through this many times before and Okiawa was always there for a bro in need. They had met in a random rooming assignment last year. The volleyball team made all the freshman room together to bond as a team. Oikawa was kind of brat at first, in Bokuto’s opinion, but they got along well after a night of bonding over sci-fi movies. Oikawa was waiting for him at the bar, his favorite beer already waiting for him. He was really glad Oikawa had been his roommate and become his University best friend. He understood relationships, he’d been in one with his high school sweetheart, Iwaizumi, since their third year of high school and were still going strong two years later. Oikawa was patient with him and sympathized, but also knew when to call Bokuto out on his bullshit.

“I don’t see why you just don’t tell him.” Oikawa lamented for the millionth time, not even bothering to properly greet Bokuto. He knew by now that the rain triggered thoughts of Kuroo. “You’re clearly not moving on. I haven’t seen you do more than drunkenly kiss a guy.”

“We agreed not to do long distance. I’m not going to come off as needy.” Bokuto sighed, taking a long sip of beer.

“Well then, you’re just stuck then. I mean come on, you’re an attractive guy on the volleyball team, you could get any guy you want. Dude, I’d even be into you if I wasn’t with Hajame. Also, you’re not my type, I have a thing for dark haired guys.”

“Me too.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and scanned the bar, looking for a guy that he could set Bokuto up with. A dark-haired, leaner guy would do the trick, just the type to distract him. Oikawa nearly choked on his drink when he saw a certain guy walk into bar. He shook his hair, trying to free it from any lingering rain drops, running his hands through it to fix the style. There was no denying it, he recognized the guy right away. That insane bedhead hair style gave him away and Oikawa had seen his pictures a million times on Bokuto’s lock screen and in the photos, he printed out and stuck on the walls. That was him. Kuroo Tetsurou.

Kuroo looked around the bar, searching for an empty bar stool, and he saw a familiar looking brunette looking right at him. Then it clicked, that was Bokuto’s old roommate. He recognized the guy from Bokuto’s Instagram posts, those perfectly quaffed locks were hard to miss. Kuroo’s eyes drifted a little bit to the left and his heart starting pounding. Speaking of hair that could be picked out of crowd, next to him was Bokuto Koutarou. Kuroo broke out into a grin and started walking their way.

Oikawa had bite back a smirk so Bokuto wouldn’t catch on. He had just thought of a brilliant plan. “I don’t know man,” He looked back at Bokuto with a shrug, “I still think you should call him.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes, facing Oikawa, completely distracted like Oikawa had planned. “And say what? ‘Hey Tetsu, it’s me. Look, I know we broke up two years ago, but I’m still in love with you. I know we said no long distance, but I hate not being with you’.”

“That would have worked on me.” Oikawa smirked at the new voice that joined them, standing behind Bokuto.

Bokuto’s eyes widened and rotated on his stool to face Kuroo, who had just grabbed his beer and took a long sip. It reminded of those days after school, both broke, so they shared milkshakes like a cheesy couple. “TETSU? What are you doing here?”

“Mmm. You have good taste in beers.” He commented first and then smiled, his heart warmed by Bokuto’s surprised face. “You’re looking at Tokyo Univeristy’s newest foreign exchange student. I’ll be here all year.”

“How did you know I was here?” Bokuto asked, having a hard time keeping himself in check, he just wanted to break out into giddy giggles.

“I didn’t. This was just the closest bar to the dorm I’m staying at. I just unpacked all my things and thought I could use a drink. I was going text you and see if you wanted to meet up once I got here. Dude, the drinking age in the States is twenty-one. It’s brutal. I’m twenty and I can’t get a beer. That’s some bullshit.”

“I…Tetsu, it’s so good to see you.” Bokuto stuttered out, he wanted to pull Kuroo into his arms and kiss him or hug him if kissing wasn’t an option, but he did just profess his love. He didn’t know what to do.

“Good to see you too. I mean it, really good to see you.” Kuroo acted for the both of them and took Bokuto’s face in his hands, firmly kissing him on the lips. It only took Bokuto a moment to return the kiss, wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist, pulling him close. The kiss was a bit needy and completely filled with all the passion they could fit into one. They had two years of pining over Instagram photos and missing each other to make up for.

“Annnnd I’m out. I’m happy for you Bo, but that’s all I can take. I’m off to meet Hajiame.” Oikawa said, even though he doubted Bokuto would even hear him now. He doubted his friend even realized he existed anymore. He sent out a text to his boyfriend and hailed a cab back to their shared apartment.

Kuroo slid into Oikawa’s now vacated seat and took another sip of Bokuto’s beer. “Hey!” Bokuto chided, playfully slapping at Kuroo’s hand. “Get your own.”

“I like this better. It reminds me of high school when we used to always share drinks to save money.”

Bokuto smiled at the comment and found that he kind of liked it too. “I was thinking about that too.”

“Well,” Kuroo started, scooting his stool as close to Bokuto as possible. “I’m glad your friend asked that question just as I was walking up. That saves us the awkward ‘I’m still in love with you, but I don’t know what to do’ phase. I would have spent the whole night reading your body language and trying to figure out if you wanted to kiss me as badly as I wanted to kiss you.”

“Knowing Oikawa, I bet he planned that.”

“Mm, probably. He saw me the minute I walked in the door. I recognized him from your Instagram.”

“Typical scheming idiot,” Bokuto shook his head, but there was a fond smile spreading across his lips. “Though, I will have to thank him. I’d be second guessing myself all night too, and then I’d end up getting drunk and kissing you anyway.”

“I like this way better.” Kuroo murmured, bumping their knees together as he leaned as close he as could. He picked up the glass and drained the rest of beer in one gulp.

“So mean Tetsu.” Bokuto pouted and was about to order and replacement until Kuroo fished his wallet and laid down money to cover the bill.

“Come on, I’ll buy you a six pack on the way to your apartment. I don’t want to be around all these people right now.” Kuroo hopped off the stool and grabbed Bokuto’s hand, leading him outside into the rain. He tilted his back and letting out a giddy laugh as he let the rain hit his face.

Bokuto watched the water drip down Kuroo’s face and slowly weigh down his hair so it hung down, framing his face perfectly. With that almost deliriously happy smile on his face, Bokuto though he’d never seen Kuroo look more beautiful. Excited laughter bubbled up inside of Bokuto’s throat and he mirrored Kuroo’s posture has he let out his giggles as well. It felt like such a long time he felt this happy. He looked at Kuroo out of the corner of his eye and just said what was on his mind.

“You’re so beautiful, Tetsu.”

“Me? Well, then, you’re stunning. You’ve bulked up quite a bit in last two years and your shoulders are even more broad than they were before. You really look amazing.”

“Kind of have to, uni volleyball is even more intense than high school ever was. Gotta keep up.”

“I like what I’m seeing.” Kuroo straightened up and started walking again, leading the way even though he had no idea where he was going. “Point me to the nearest liquor store.”

“I’ve got beer at my flat, you’ll just make it up to me next time. Come on.” Bokuto steered them in the opposite direction, heading to his apartment. They walked in silence the three blocks to Bokuto’s, mostly because no words needed to be said, they were just enjoying the cooling rain and each other’s company.

Bokuto went into his room and grabbed two sets of dry clothes, throwing one in Kuroo’s direction. He caught them easily and changed in the entryway, so he wouldn’t drip all over. Bokuto shamelessly watched, as he also changed clothes, appreciating the changes Kuroo’s body had gone through as he grew up. He was less lanky, and his muscles were more defined everywhere. Two years really did a number on Kuroo and Bokuto loved it.

Kuroo caught him watching and winked, giving Bokuto a slow once over. He was taking in Bokuto’s broader form and thanked the heavens for the team’s stricter workout schedule. “Fuck dude. I’m glad I’m into boys and that you’re still single. I’ll have to beat boys off you with stick.” Kuroo commented, grinning cheekily at him.

He waited until Bokuto was done changing and then threw himself into Bokuto’s arms, wrapped his legs around Bokuto’s waist. This was his favorite way to hug, it forced Bokuto to hold him tightly and he got to cling to every inch of Bokuto for dear life. Bokuto caught Kuroo easily, not surprised by his actions at all. It was almost if no time had passed at all and yet things were different. They looked different, they were older, and had different lives now, but the one that didn’t change was their love for each other. “I missed you so much.” Kuroo whispered into Bokuto’s ear, letting out a little content sigh, finally feeling right in the arms he always called home.

“I missed you too, there wasn’t day that went by that you didn’t cross my mind at least once.”

“Really? I lived for your snaps of the random things that reminded you of me. That, and your Insta posts showing off your gym selfies. Those got me through some lonely nights.”

“Gross.” Bokuto teased and he felt Kuroo’s mischievous chuckle rise up through his chest. They ended up lying on Bokuto’s bed facing each other and trading stories when Bokuto’s arms eventually got tired. Sure, they’d have time to make up and new kinks to iron out, but Bokuto knew this was going to be his best year yet.


End file.
